


The Morning After

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: for the mystrade prompt challengedialogue - "Well you're full of surprises"circumstances - first thing in the morningmust mention - an injury





	The Morning After

"Well you're full of surprises aren't you?" I breathe, as he opens his eyes after a very eventful night.

"Mmmm, well you certainly weren't complaining Love" He mumbles, rolling closer for a good morning kiss. He inhales a quick breath and winces with the movement.

"Darling! Are you alright? What's wrong?" I ask, looking him over to see if I can see any visible injury.

"I'm okay, just got a bit enthusiastic last night. I haven't tried that move in a while" He huffs, embarrassed at the show of age.

"Oh, shall i get an ice pack or something warm? Where does it hurt?" I try to get off the bed to get what he needs, but he pulls me back with the arm around my waist, snuggling closer trying to get comfortable despite being in pain.

"Myc, Love I'm fine, just not as young as I used to be and I keep forgetting that with you, that's all, I'm fine" He sighs contentedly. "Could stay here all day with you."

"Me too"


End file.
